Grandes Misterios de Bleach
by kusajishi-chiru
Summary: No les a pasado que se preguntan como algo sucede y no lo explican y si lo explicaron se pregunatn como uno lo pudo hacer...  varios one-shots en los que veran como esto sucee en Bleach  no es para criticarlo, pero no tenia que hacer
1. ¿ Capitán ?

**Nota: Bleach no es mio... si lo fuera nadie lo veria**

* * *

Una mañana poco comun en la sociedad de almas, para ser màs exactos en alguna parte de las calles estaban Ichigo, Yoruichi y las divisiones por las que ellos fueron capitanes (la 2ª y 12ª) e iban camino a ver a la joven morocha de familia noble

-Pasear por aqui me trae bueno recuerdos, no es asi Kisuke-menciono de repente la mujer de ojos felinos

-Si, la verdad que si- este le respondio viendola

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te convertiste en capitan?-la forma en que lo dijo, parecia que no habia transcurrido mucho

-Como olvidarlo, si fue gracias a ti- le confeso es sexy sombrero

-¿Oigan?-el shinigami no entendia

-Como dices eso Kisuke-disque se sonrojo-jajajaja

-Pero si en parte es la verdad-le encantaba molestarla con eso (jajajaja xD)

-!Oigan¡-el naranjito se arto de que no le hisieran caso

-¿Que?-respondieron los dos mayores

-¿Que es lo que se necesita para ser capitan?, ¿Por que no entiendo como a ustedes dos los pudieron colocar ahi?-interrogo el sustituto

-Bueno pues para eso necesitas desarrollar el bankai-respondio el rubio

-Ok...entiendi como fue que te eligiero mmmm... bueno no tando-luego miro a la morena-pero como eligiero a Yoruichi-san si ella no tiene zampactou- finalizo el joven

-Bueno veras...

* * *

Primero de lo que me venga... pero todos estos fick* se me ocurrieron en base a dudas viendo la serie

Nos leemos luego xD

Espero que le haya gustado


	2. Miedo

**Nota: Bleach no es mio... si lo fuera nadie lo vería**

* * *

Hanatarou Yamada estaba tratando de controlar a los shinigamis que solo iba a molestar y criticar el 4º escuadron junto con el estaba Ukitake taicho ( su visita semanal n/n)

-Por..por favor paren- decia con timidez el pelinegro- tengan respeto por el capitan que esta presente

-A el le tenemos respeto.. pero a ti- un shinigami cualquiera lo apuntaba de forma amenazante(me cayo mal)

-Ya no ahi necesidad de esto- intervino el enfermo capitan- acaso quieren que intervenga Unohana taicho- con esto el shinigami se alejo rapidamente

-Ok- les basto decir para salir corriendo por si las dudas

-Ukitake taichi, puedo aserle una pregunta- pedia permiso el ofical

-Claro-sonrio carismaticamente el peliblanco

-¿Por qué Unohana taicho produce tanto miedo?-

-Bueno... jajaja-rio nervioso- todo comenzo...

* * *

Primero de lo que me venga... pero todos estos fick* se me ocurrieron en base a dudas viendo la serie

Se preguntaran ¿Por què el tierno Hana pregunta eso?

la respuesta es fácil... Unohana siempre lo trata lindo y no lo intimida con la mirada como a los demás...

Siempre e pensado en el ¿Por què?

Bueno Bien, Mal, Basura, Verguenza digan digan!

Nos leemos en el prox. capi xD


	3. Conocer

**Nota: Si Bleach fuera mio... solo habria Ichiruki***

* * *

En la gran casa de una de las cuatro familias nobles, en pocas palabras la familia Kuchiki, Rukia se encontraba saliendo de la habitación donde esta el altar de su hermana, cuando se topo con un hermoso pelinegro (n/n jajajaja quiero un hermano como el)

-Veo, que ultimamente has estado resandole diario a tu hermana- dicho al más puro estilo Byakushi

-Si niisama-respondio un poco sonrojada- le he tomado mucho cariño

-Te aseguro que si la hubieras conosido, se hubieran llevado bien-dijo consoladoramente

-Niisama-

-Si, Rukia-

-¿Comó conosio a Hisana nee-san?

Este solo la miro y entro a la habitanciòn para tener un tiempo con su esposa

* * *

Primero de lo que me venga... pero todos estos fick* se me ocurrieron en base a dudas viendo la serie

Esa si es una graaaaaaaaaaaaan duda que siempre de los siempres he tenido

pero igual... me encantan esa pareja... porque Hisanita se murio TToTT

¿Que tal esta este? bueno ya son 3 cap. de golpe jajajajajaja...

Hasta en prox. capii dejen lindo reviews plis n.n

Nos leemos en el prox. capi xD


	4. Neko

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki_

_Gracias por los review de verda n.n me emocianan tanto por eso y perdonemen por la tardanza u.u tuve probleas con este fick* porqe cambiaba y cambiaba hasta esta capi qe me gusto disfrutenlo mucho... bueno me retiro ustedes lean_

* * *

Varios shinigamis se encontraba discutiendo su estadía en el mundo humano no más ni menos que la agradable tienda de Kisuke Urahara.

-Bien ya que estamos de acuerdo, vallan por sus cuerpos- menciono la mujer felina.

Todos fueron por sus cuerpos en ellos esta Renji, Rukia, Soi-fong, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikaku e Ichigo.

-Yoruichi-sama ¿usted no se meterá a su gigai?

-Yo no lo necesito- y puf! Se convirtió n gato

-Yoruichi-san

-Si Ichigo

-¿Por qué usted se puede transformar en gato ?

* * *

_Cortito como siempre jajajajaja n.n_

_Bueno por caridad podrian dejarme un review, los qerre mucho de verdad jajajajajaja :3_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


End file.
